conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future World Events 2012
Funny It's funny how two justice departments of two neighboring nations can at the exact same time take down the exact same website. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 04:29, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Everett didn't take it down. You said you did. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) You should look at this this. I don't know if it's realistic enough but it seems exteremly dangerous. HORTON11: • 18:28, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I Seriously Hope You Guys Don't Do This Invading other countries because of their laws? I hope this isn't a worldwide campaign, because I refuse to comply. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :If I weren't a large part of the US, I would have invaded because of SOPA and PIPA. Laws against women's rights are the problem of the entire world and if political watchdogs can't do anything about it, America: World Police needs to. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC) What? Arms trading between OIS and PAFF is prohibited? We've broken that rule like 30 times. Can't it be narrowed down to like arms trading between PAFF and Yarphei is prohibited? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC) North Korea Is Best Korea omg they sayin all over the internet that Kim Jong Un got pwnd in China. i'm like :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 19:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh lawdy. LULZFEST Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Ths is probably just a hoax. But it would be very funny if he died. 03:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) yer horses ... hold them. You just teleported to Australia, Ham. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Third World War Didn't that end back in 2010? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) It never ended. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) So has that just been changed now? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:07, May 7, 2012 (UTC) No, it never ended as in never. The Treaty of B-something was just a treaty in WW3 which the ASA didn't even sign or agree to. This war has been going on in full swing. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:12, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Is that just an ASA position? What does the rest of the world think? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Mandinka did not recognize any end to the war, and supports its continued fighting. War is good for business. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:58, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) wat Dude. You killed her. I was in the middle of making her article, and you kill her. That's cold. You a gangsta. XD --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 09:50, May 27, 2012 (UTC) LIKE A BOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:14, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Someone please explain to me what's happening, I just woke up and saw all this mess. I'm confused! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Entire world vs Mandinka, final fight of world war 3. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that sounds like its going to be hell... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:06, May 27, 2012 (UTC) FW's fall FW has become an on-running joke, I'm just continuing it. And when Mandinka is scapped off the earth, I gusse the joke is over. Meta-gamming, the only way to defeat it in FW is to return the favor, I've never planned on working on china, when I'm done here, I'll just leave to NE. -Sunkist- 19:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Likewise. But I was never meta-gaming Sunkist, if that's what your eluding to. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You have always meta-gamed, invade Jamacia in one day? Take all of Africa in just a few weeks? AFRICA matching up to CHINA? LOL. Eventually this matter will all be forgotten, all Mandinka won't be even in FW cannon, nor will China. So whats the point? -Sunkist- 19:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) lol that is kind of funny based on the fact I just started working on IE again. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:23, June 2, 2012 (UTC) If you actally read the MNN posts, you'd see that I sent those troops days before the invasion took place. Also, the African Brotherhood was built on a number of factors you never realized. Mandinka influenced those countries since their independence much like the U.S., Russia, and China did to those around them. The Brotherhood was created out of convience. Mandinka is and has been in FW canon if you've forgotten. Since you didn't read the rules, I will for you. *Meta-gaming: "Using OOC-gained information ICly. Acting based on purely OOC decisions. Taking exclusively OOC decisions for your conworld with no IC base to support it." **I never meta-gamed because I always backed my OOC decisions IC. My invasion of Brazil had an explaination, by annexation of the Brotherhood had an explaination. I've been able to explain all of my OOC decisions IC. You just decided not to read them. *"...establishing its new country in the 1950's, in which it has 62 years to develop from a former environment as a "third world" country to become a "first world" country. Sensible explanations of how this was accomplished is vital." **I have given an explaination, and on top of that, your using RL Africa, and trying to use it to keep Mandinka a weak African state. Mandinka was established in 1951. That's more than to modernize it and change its culture. Examples are abundant. North Korea can be used to explain the militarism of Mandinka. Kuwait and most of the Arab countries can be used to explain the economic expansion of Mandinka. And China itself can be used to explain the quick modernization of Mandinka. I'll say it again. I've never meta-gamed. Don't start making baseless statements without actually reading my explainations for my actions. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) So if I give China a reason to just take over Africa forever, its not meta-gamming, its okay? This just makes me LOL, I hope you don't do this in NE, becuase Supermonkey won't take that shit. -Sunkist- 19:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Unlike yourself, I've actually given good reasons for my actions in FW. And I expect the same from you in NE too Sunkist. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I have good reason, destroy a menace of the world. Before you came, you should look how people played in FW, we played fairly, I did, Minecraftian did, as well with Super. FW after you came, is a JOKE. -Sunkist- 19:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Well isn't that a suprise. I based Mandinka off of Everett and the ASA. When I went to war, I did so as Yarphei and Everett did. I matched my policies according to that of the ASA's, and looked at the rules to see how I could rebuild Africa. You complain about me making FW a joke when Mandinka was based off of YOUR nations. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol, its not even up for debate anymore, do what you want in FW, I just came to screw your little plan up, have fun with China, whom is gonna nuke you. -Sunkist- 19:56, June 2, 2012 (UTC) LOL. You ran out of ammo. That's sad. Shame though. Anyway, Yeoman missile = Patriot missile. Try your best, because I've been preparing for your attack. By the way, my plan hasn't been screwed up in the least. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Nope, these missiles are called, UBER-HAXXOR MISSILE's which destroy anything in its path, no other missile can touch it. You want a page? Okay. -Sunkist- 20:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : Haha. Oh this is too funny. You know for a fact Mandinka hasn't done anytihng unfair, but you wanna push the issue. You so mature. Have fun. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The Video This is a perfect form of metagaming. Firstly, you only know Everett killed the Colonel because I''', as in '''United Planets, told you. It was be absurdly stupid and silly for my actual special forces on a covert mission to wear and display any form of identification, especially in this type of situation. It would be just stupid. The only video you could possibly capture, is some black guy, who looks like the average Jamaican, in military or cooking clothing, whatever your cooks wear, cooking the meal, adding whatever ingredients, and one of them, possibly being a poison. That, if anyone, could be a spy assassin. But, you don't know any of these things. It's not like some cheesy 1950's spy movie where some retard wearing the American flag walks in a Soviet kitchen and dumps a bottle of powder marked "BIOHAZARD" into a pot of soup. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Point taken. But this is where I''', as in '''Vivaporius, explain that this is not metagaming. In fact, it called counter-intelligence. Everett is pulling the same trick Belgium did. They killed the prime minster of the Republic og Congo, and like Everett, denied they had anything to do with it. That was until someones intelligence force proved they killed the poor sap. Like Everett, Huria has an intelligence force too. And like that intel group, they may or may not have exposed Everett as a dirty liar. There is no rule saying counter-intelligence is metagaming. You had Everett secretly kill I good man, I had Huria expose it. Counter-intelligence. Look it up if Almighty Kaitlyn doesn't know what it means. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::It is metagaming. Why? Because had I not told you who was responsible for the Colonel's death, you wouldn't be able to have just POOF and have evidence that Everett did it. Because hell, it could have been some pissed off Jamaican. It could have been one of a disgruntled Hurian penal legion soldier. It could have been some special forces CIA dude from some other major world power that hates Huria like... well.. everyone. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Nope it isn't. It makes too much sense. Everett and Huria were at war, and Jamaica was in its backyard. So that's the first sign that Everett had something to do with the matter. Legion soldiers aren't allowed around commanders of the opposite forces, and the legion wans't even in Jamaica, which kills the traitor theory. Jamaican citizens wouldn't have been allowed near the man because that was an issue any occupying force knows to avoid. You don't allow civilians of an occupying force around the commander in charge of the occupation. Nazi Germany knew that. Britain knew that. America knows that. So that strikes out your Jamaican theory. And no other nation had a motive for killing the commander accept EVERETT. Everett runs the Western Hemisphere, not neutral Skandinavia, the conservative ASA, or the corporate EAF. Just...Everett. So it isn't metagaming, its common sense with dose of realism. Your too busy looking on the outside to focus on the inside. If an American commander was poision during say, the occuption of Hungary during the Cold War, everyone would look at the Soviets because they ran Eastern Europe. Common stinkin' sense. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Stuff As per FW 3.0 rules, this trollfest is all IC and can't really be reverted. I can't wait to see you two coming up with nice, long articles explaining exactly what happened. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Watch and learn Super. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Lol I'm not even sure how to explain this all. I don't have the money to pay and arm billionaires, send them to the moon, and then I'm not even sure if Huria broadcasts anything at all. I'll just say they were phonies, and it was perfectly in order since they faked a moon colony. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm in agreement with this. And Huria does broadcast things. Not good things. But they are things... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) How about stop being stupid like you were told last night, Viva. FW is on lockdown until this kind of crap can be efficiently stopped. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC)